Ausmerzer
The Ausmerzer is a large fortified airborne platform used by the Nazis to transport troops. It is first seen during the attack on the Eva's Hammer at the beginning of Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and subsequently plays a significant role in the game's plot. The Drop Ship uses three repulse engines to fly. History The Ausmerzer was built and put into service around 1951, as a sort of "guard" of the new American order, similar to the London Monitor. General Engel appears to have been given command of the Ausmerzer around 1960; she used it to track down the resistance-controlled Eva's Hammer in the northern atlantic, by following signals transmitted by Nazis hidden inside Section F of the U-Boat. It is unknown if the Ausmerzer is the only platform of its type or if others are present in different parts of the world. By the end of the New Colossus, the American resistance and the Kreisau Cricle are now in control of the Ausmerzer after Sigrun Engel gave them the code to override its automated defence systems; presumably after this it will become another mobile headquarters for the American resistance. Capabilities Befitting its role as a counter-insurgency platform the Ausmerzer transports a large complement of troops including infantry, Super Soldiers and even giant Zitadelle and Zerstörer robots. Its triple repulse engines make it capable of going anywhere in the world at any time. It's heavily armed with numerous flak cannons and artillery guns all around its hull, depth charges for attacking submerged targets, air-to-air missiles capable of pursuing the extremely agile Project Whisper helicopters and even rocket-assisted transport pods to rapidly deploy Super Soldiers into battle. It is demonstrated that the Ausmerzer is hardened against electromagnetic pulses since it still remains operational after the resistance detonates a nuclear bomb in close proximity to it in New Orleans, and it can deploy extendable cables fitted with claws or large magnets to grab objects below it; its engine power is such that in addition to lifting its own mass it can uproot an entire house from the ground or forcibly surface submerged U-boats. The Ausmerzer's defences are primarily computer-controlled, handled by the most sophisticated surveillance system in the world called ODIN automated defence system. The interface for this system is divided into the main control centre and the subsidiary HUGIN and MUNIN control centres which control the port and starboard side defences respectively. Despite the Ausmerzer's high strategic value the computer security for ODIN is less than stellar: all three control centres have the same password, namely the word "Valhalla", which when entered allows complete control over all systems slaved to that computer. According to a Nazi technician, the Odin system is quite outdated and needed to be changed but it would leave the entire Ausmerzer to be vulnerable to the attack of the Resistance not to mention a lot of Resistance cell manages to learn how to crack some systems in the Ausmerzer that are not guarded by the Oberkommando. As the result, despite the demand of the Oberkommando to upgrade the system, B.J. crusade against the Nazi and the activities of the American Resistance network prevent this from happening. The Ausmerzer also armed with a large amount of Silberfish unit as escape pod and underwater scouting and infiltrating vehicle. Trivia *It is speculated that platforms such as the Ausmerzer have replaced the more traditional Zeppelins seen in the previous games. *The names assigned to the automated defence system reflect the Nazis' frequent appropriation of names and imagery from Norse and Teutonic myths. **ODIN is of course named for Odin the All-Father, the ruler of the Norse gods. **HUGIN and MUNIN take their names from Odin's two ravens which fly around the world bringing information to him - reflecting how the Ausmerzer under Engel's command flies around the world seeking information on the Kreisau resistance and William J. Blazkowicz. **The password "Valhalla" references the mythological realm believed by the Vikings to be inhabited by warriors who die in battle. *The concept of the Ausmerzer is likely inspired by the Helicarrier from Marvel Comics but its appearance draws more influence from the the HK Aerial from the Terminator franchise. *The Ausmerzer gets its name from the German verb "ausmerzen" which means "to weed out" or "to eradicate", which aligns with its mission to eliminate any sign of resistance to the Nazi regime in the United States. Gallery Concept art ROW_Wolfenstein II_ausmerzer_troop_transport_exterior_area.jpg|Supersoldaten pod transportation area. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103174718.jpg|The built-in runways for aircraft dgfeage.jpg|Electromagnetic cable pod control center. ROW_Wolfenstein II_ausmerzer_odin_security_central_room.jpg|ODIN control center. Screenshots Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103174751.jpg|Supersoldaten are deployed in pods from the Ausmerzer's launchers onto its upper decks Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103174729.jpg|The Ausmerzer looming near a monolithic mooring tower. The city below appears to be Los Angeles. wolfenstein-ii_-the-new-colossus_20171026135603-1500x844.jpg|B.J.on the top deck of the Ausmerzer. Category:Vehicles Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein enemies Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:Stub Category:Luftwaffe Category:Kreisau Circle